eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2012
&action=edit&section=0}} post new news 2 March 2009 Congratulations everyone on passing the 40,000 article mark! 27 Feburary 2009 Does your EQ2 guild have a page at the wiki? Why not consider creating one? We even have an optional template ready for you to use to tell us some of the basics about your band of brothers. 28 Feb Update: PLEASE remember when creating your guild page to use the word guild in parentheses after the name, per the wiki guild page naming policy. For example, you would create a page called MyCrew (Guild), not just MyCrew. 10 Feburary 2009 Thanks to Sigrdrifa for reminding us about SOE Kiara's post http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=442673#4934703, noting that with the Fighter Revamp being postponed, GU #52 will become GU #51 and be renamed "Elements of Corruption." 6 February 2009 Congratulations, everyone, on reaching 39,000 articles! Onward and upward! 9 January 2009 Have you all seen the EQ2 live update 52 preview (courtesy of our friends at Massively.com)? Looks like Lavastorm will be getting a complete update similar to the LU48 updates to Everfrost. Time for more exploration! 28 December 2008 Congratulations, everyone! We broke the 38,000 article mark this weekend! Onward and upward! 24 December 2008 May your holidays be grand, your journeys safe, and the company you keep a joy. Happy Holidays from all of us at EQ2i, folks. 18 December 2008 Thanks for all the information being added about Frostfell, folks! Don't forget, we love pictures of the NPCs, mobs, and household items (as they look placed in your home or guild hall) too! 15 December 2008 The Wikia Community wants everyone to know that "all wikis will be 'read-only' from 9am - 10am UTC Tuesday morning (that's 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). During this time, editing will be disabled while Wikia Staff does routine maintenance, but you will still be able to access the site." This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so we're passing it on to the community. 11 December 2008 Woot! Frostfell is here! Won't you help us out by documenting the new quests and items? 10 December 2008 Frostfell is scheduled to hit the live servers tomorrow. Are you all ready for snowballs? 11 November 2008 is it time to make your Norrath self feel old? Well guess what, the 5 year veteran rewards were announced last week. Stop on by our veteran rewards area and see what shiny trinkets SOE is giving away this year, and also see what else you've been missing out on. 31 October 2008 Happy Halloween, everyone! Just a quick reminder as people begin racing through the TSO beta content. To keep things running smoothly, please try to remember to place the beta tag on all articles coming out of beta. It helps us track what needs to be changed or updated when SoE changes their minds before things get pushed to the live servers! 30 October 2008 The Shadow Odyssey NDA is officially lifted! The official news was posted on eq2players and in the SOE Forums. Happy adventuring, everyone, and let us know what you find! Congratulations everyone on breaking the 36K article mark! Onward and upward! 26 October 2008 A few quick notes before we finish out our weekend. Have you taken a look at the housing floorplans recently? Thanks to Daear, we now have a healthy selection of video walkthroughs for some of the housing. Check them out! Have you been participating in the 2008 Nights of the Dead festivities? Did you see all the movie puns? Thanks to Janze-Nek for compiling the initial list. And finally, please keep in mind that beta NDA restrictions are still in effect and will be until October 30th or later. Please don't post content or changes form the TSO beta to this wiki until the NDS is lifted. Happy questing, folks! 7 October 2008 Well folks, we think it looks like it's time for LU49. The SoE network status page says "All US worlds will be updated at 7:00 AM PDT on 10/07/2008. The estimated downtime will be 4 hours." and also "This is a notification that UK worlds will be updated at 5:00 AM London Time on the 10/07/2008. The estimated downtime will be 4 hours." So, 4 hours of update time? We're thinking it's time for Guild Halls and dual core support! (Den Mum thinks so too). 3 October 2008 It won't be much longer before LU49 goes live, and while we don't usually point out information that's only on the Test Server, the information users have been gathering on Guild Halls and Guild Hall Amenities is just too good not to share. As Test info, it's subject to change, but we really like what people have done with organizing the info. Check it out! 30 September 2008 Well folks, we've been waiting some time to tell you this, but we finally have something in our hot little hands that you'll all be interested in seeing. Take a gander at the photo on the right side of the main page and look what all your wonderful editing efforts have garnered us....Yes, you're reading that right. EQ2i was voted the favorite fansite of the year at the 2008 Fanfaire. Everyone please feel free to give yourselves a big ol' pat on the back for a job well done. We're so happy we can share this with you. If you'd like to talk about it, please feel free to discuss it here. CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE AND THANKS FOR YOUR HARD WORK! 23 September 2008 Thanks to the many players who notified us of some interesting info about experience changes coming with Raising the Banner (LU #49) and especially this particular note: "With all these changes coming, we've got one more surprise in store! This weekend, September 26-29, there will be the first EVER double experience weekend! It'll be a good time to break out those dusty alts and stretch their legs!" 22 September 2008 From the Wikia.com staff, we have the news that Wikia.com "... will be setting all of Wikia to "read-only" mode for about an hour starting at 09:00 UTC (2:00 AM PDT) on Tuesday morning" so that they "... can move the master database to another server. During this time, wikis will still be accessible, but editing will be disabled." We apologize (and Wikia.com does too) for the inconvenience this will cause for our editors. Thanks for your understanding, folks! 19 Sept 2008 Interested in The Shadow Odyssey? Well.... BETA REGISTRATION STARTS TODAY! 18 Sept 2008 Statistics? Statistics you say? Well, after a ton of badgering the wikia.com staff for improvements, boy howdy . Check it out! 16 Sept 2008 Thanks for Chalmo's notice of two things that have hit the Test server yesterday, as posted in the server notes: Game Update 49 is titled "Raising the Banner" and comes with a new World Event centered in Sinking Sands and Guild Halls are now completed on Test which means that when update 49 hits the live servers, guilds will be able to start purchasing them. Got a Carpenter handy? Looks like you'll be needing one in the near future! 15 September 2008 We're seeing an interesting little anomaly that occasionally creates a series of messages throughout the wiki when you edit a page. You might occasionally see a few messages stating that redlinks exist when they really don't. We're currently working with Wikia.com staff to determine if this is a wikia-wide problem. If you see redlink messages and can't figure out why they're there, ignore them for now. 14 Sept 2008 Many thanks to Riola for starting us off. At least one server may well finally have found the start of the next quest following Brittle Chips Ahoy quest. Take a look at The Adventure of the Celestial Acolyte to see what's been discovered so far about Seeress Ealaynya Ithis's murder. You may also find clues in the hidden quest in game. *And congratulations to everyone on getting to 35,000+ articles! 13 Sept 2008 From the "Did you know?" department and thanks to Alinor, did you know you can continue to collect AAs even though you can't spend them all at once? Specifically, SOE Dev Aerlik says "Yes you can now continue to level your aa points if you hit one hundred prior to level 70. You will just not be able to spend the additional points until you hit level 70 though." http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=429507#4783219. 6 Sept 2008 we got word from Wikia that sometime next week (pending some tests), they will begin to rollout the 1.13 version of the MediaWiki software across Wikia. We don't expect much of anything to break, but if it does, please let us know as soon as possible, and with as much detail as you can. We have page setup where you can report problems (hopefully none), and get links to the full patch notes for MW1.13. See you on the other side. 3 Sept 2008 it has arrived! The great Game Update #48 is here. The first update after a FanFaire is always the best, and this one is no exception. Lots of goodies. Lots of things changed based on feedback, You can read the wikified patch notes here, and all the associated pages here. Happy Hunting. 31 August 2008 We forgot to mention that the August 28 update notes stated that "The tooltip on the experience window now shows server-wide bonus experience modifiers as well as experience potions, etc." And by the looks of it, the US Labor Day holiday weekend is a bonus XP weekend. Enjoy! 28 August 2008 Have you used the search box recently? Noticed anything different? We're pretty sure the case sensitivity problem is now under control. For example, you can now search on "commission system," "Commission system," and "Commission System" (or even "COMMiSSioN SyStEm") and still end up at the same place, Commission System, instead of a redlinked search results page. * slight retraction in that statement. That one case worked because there were no other pages matching that name, so it just "went" to it. How ever, if you were to turn on "search suggestions", when you place "welcome to the jungle" into the box, and wait a second, the popdown search suggestion would find the properly cased version of "Welcome to the Jungle" which can click on to go to. We are working on getting Wikia to make the searching systems adjusted to be case insensitive, but it is requiring more code changes then we thought. It may be possible after the upcoming system upgrade 25 August 2008 The rampant 503 error codes that were appearing over the weekend should now be fixed and gone throughout Wikia.com (not just at EQ2i). If you have trouble with this error code still appearing as you're trying to edit, please let an admin know and we'll report it to the Wikia.com staff for them to take a look at. 24 August 2008 Thanks to everyone who's messaged us in game and on the wiki. Wikia.com is aware of the rampant 503 errors that seem to be popping up. We're checking back in with them regularly to get status updates and we'll try to post something here when they let us know an ETA for fixes. Until then, thanks for your patience! 22 August 2008 Thanks to Chillispike for pointing out that Saturday the 23rd and Sunday the 24th will be a bonus experience weekend. Go forth and quest! 19 August 2008 Thanks to Janze-Nek and several in-game users who offered up the following YouTube videos of guild housing that many of you might find interesting: Tier 2 Qeynos Guild Housing, Tier 2 Freeport Guild Housing, Tier 3 Qeynos Guild Housing, and Tier 3 Freeport Guild Housing. 16 Aug 2008 More news? More you say? You got it. Information about upcoming guild halls is now available! And it looks just awesome! (Thanks, Chalmo!) News about The Shadow Odyssey, the new expansion for Everquest II, has been announced at the ongoing Fan Faire and eq2players site. It is scheduled for November, with beta invites in September and preorder program revealed in August. The expansion will include 20 new zones, including a new overland zone Innothule, AA cap raised to 200, a Dungeon Delving mission system to replay content with new experiences. and two new deities. Check out EQ2players news! And if you're interested, see Living Legacy for beta and preorder information 1 August 2008 due to the extended downtime problems while updating the EU servers, SoE is having an impromptu EU only XP bonus weekend. link (thanks Chillispike) 30 July 2008 Chalmo handed me a link that SoE says LU47 is coming on the 31st, not 30th. So everyone gets 1 last day to do the current events. Take a minute to read the TU47 notes from TEST, to see what is going to be changing, so you can plan accordingly. Happy Hunting! 19 July 2008 have a happy weekend, folks. Don't forget its a Bonus XP weekend. EQ2's /motd says from there's bonus XP for today and tomorrow. Make the most of it! 15 July 2008 We've been noticing a few strange things around the wiki today and have reported them to the Wikia.com staff. You may see some random "Help us out" notifications. If you see these and the redlinks on those notifications are blue (already filled in), ignore the notifications. The database is hiccuping. Wikia.com staff say they're looking into the problem. Thanks for your patience, folks. 11 July 2008 Thanks to Piqat who pointed out to us this link to A Beginner's Guide to the EQ2 Economy, recently available via the EQ2 launch pad. Proof that SOE Development luvs us here at EQ2i. Keep up the great work, folks! 6 July 2008 Congratulations to everyone for helping us his the 33,000+ article mark! 5 July 2008 have a happy holiday (well, where applicable) weekend. Dont forget its a Bonus XP weekend. EQ2's /motd says from "3pm PDT on Thursday 3rd, to 10am PDT on Monday 7th". Have a safe and enjoyable weekend everyone!!! 1 July 2008 Thanks in large part to the outstanding efforts of Janze-Nek and Chillispike (and numerous others!), there's been a huge influx in the armor sets category as of late. We're seeing new screenshots of the armor appearances as they're worn as well as updated information on each of the set pieces. Props to everyone on a continuing job well done! a little birdy http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=422460 let us know that they are having an unscheduled bonus xp weekend THIS holiday weekend also! Enjoy. 30 June 2008 SOE Dev Archonix recently announced that the Wayward Moon and Enigmatic Sacrifice armor sets would no longer drop from loot tables as of LU47. Per the SOE forums note, the existing pieces will not be changed in any way and will remain in game. So...all you Furies, Wardens, Defilers, and Mystics, can you help us with the missing pieces in those sets, as well as screenshots of the completed outifts (male and female) before they stop dropping? 28 June2008 Bonus XP weekend, folks! Happy questing and hunting! 19 June 2008 LU46 is alive and kicking! Be sure to check out the latest world events that have arrived with it. Also, User Sigrdrifa has pointed out to us that the EQ2-Guild website has a monthly fav fansite poll up and EQ2i is on the list. She'd like to be sure that everyone goes and votes. (And we wouldn't mind it either.) 17 June 2008 the day has come, the new skin/ad system is live (mostly). Yes, we know the skin is partially messed up, i'm going to be working on that right now (lots of css got moved around). I encourage you to report any bugs (images help immensely) here Forum:Wikia's New Style. 11 June 2008 I've added a Beginner's Guide to EQ2i, which is actually a set of user guides. These user guides give high-level coverage of EQ2's mechanics and content, and are aimed at new and returning players. For those who want further details, the guides link to many of the great articles that already existed on EQ2i. Some of the new guides have gaps at the moment, which will be filled in over time. (Feel free to help fill in the gaps, or add more useful topics!) 6 June 2008 the internet is a very fluid object, and nothing stays the same for long. Even more so in the wiki world. Wikia (the wonderful people who provide the systems that power EQ2i) are making some pretty important changes to the way things are going to work regarding layouts and ads. You can read all the details (with pictures) on Central Wikia, Wikia's New Style. Yes, we realize some of these changes are going to affect us greatly here at EQ2i. We're going to be making some changes to our templates and pages to make this the least possible amount of annoying. If you would like to voice your opinions to Wikia, please leave a message on the central forum. If you would like to discuss what changes are going to be made here at EQ2i, please use our forums here. Remember, we're all in this together. --Uberfuzzy 21:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) 1 June 2008 Want a sneak peek at some of the LU46 information? SOE has just posted some spiff info, including concept art at EQ2Players. Congratulations everyone! We broke the 32,000 article mark early this morning. Onward and upward! (We're still in the top 5 of the biggest wikis at Wikia!) 13 May 2008 LU45 is alive and kicking, folks! The updates have already begun, but we're sure there are more. Questions? Feel free to talk to us. And as Chalmo was kind enough to point out, the EU servers are often patched slightly after the US ones, so if you play anywhere outside of the US, be sure to check Network Status at EQ2players for your local patch/downtimes. :) 9 May 2008 As promised, we said we'd report any LU45 arrival news we heard. The latest word from SOE development is that it should be hitting the live servers next week. As one of the devs told us, if you can't wait that, long the whole thing is available on the Test server right now for you to check out. 7 May 2008 We completely forgot to announce it in the anticipation of the next game update on the way, but CONGRATULATIONS to everyone for helping us get to 31,000+ articles! Nice work, everyone! Onward and upward! No LU45 as of noon EDST today (today was the original target), so we're guessing it's been delayed, folks. As of this writing, no word yet on the delay in the SOE boards or any of the developers' blogs we traverse regularly. If we get more word, we'll link it here. 5 May 2008 * We've just received word from Wikia.com staff about scheduled down time on the site that will, with hope, improve site speed. They write: "We are going to have some downtime today to upgrade network capacity and improve error handling. The site will be down intermittently for three hours starting today, May 5th at 11:00pm PDT and ending May 6th at 2:00am PDT (UTC: May 6th from 6:00am to 9:00am). We hope you've noticed the recent improvements to site speed. Tonight's work is a continuation of this effort. We know that reading and editing time is important... so we'll keep it as short as possible." LU45 is coming the day after tomorrow. Are you ready? There are rumors that The Void will be appearing via invasion (think shadowed men invading). And since we're talking about rumors, we also heard that the next deity to make there appearance may be Rodcet Nife. While nothing is certain until it appears on the live servers, we read about it courtesy of our friends at Clockwork Gamer. 21 April 2008 Looking for some new armor from the RoK release? Thanks in large part to the hard work of Chillispike we now have an overview of RoK fabled armor sets all conveniently located in one spot. But wait! There's more! Click on any one of the armor set links and you'll notice the drop locations for each set piece, the named mobs that drop them, and any needed items (i.e., patterns and gems) if the item is crafted by Avess Ryiss at Danak Shipyards in Jarsath Wastes. Notice something that's incorrect? Talk to us or feel free to leave a message on Chillispike's talk page. And happy hunting, folks! 15 April 2008 Hey all you Coercers out there. Have you heard about the changes proposed for your class in LU45? When they go live (*if* they go live; they're not even on test yet), keep us informed by updating your spells. 10 April 2008 you may be wondering what is with that strange green box that appears every few times you save changes from an editing session (about every 5 edits or so). The Wikia Techs rolled out a "feature" this morning to all of Wikia. Its called EditSimilar and its brand new, so we're still testing and adjusting it. What EditSimilar does is suggest to you the articles you might want to edit next when you save you current edit. If it really bothers you right now, you can disable it in under the "Editing" section (uncheck '''Enable similar articles suggestions). 8 April 2008 Game update 44 went live today and we're keen to know what people are finding in the new Shard of Hate raid instance. Are you a West Freeport crafter? Help us out by letting us know what the Coalition Crafter's Association has done to upgrade their crafting facilities! Know about any other specifics for this update? Talk about it! 4 April 2008 Tweaks and improvements all around the site, but we thought everyone would like to know about one template in particular that has been requested. Our new Zone Rename template can now be placed on zone articles that need to have their name updated to match the game. Use the template for zone renames and our nifty site bots will take care of the rest once the correct zone name is visually confirmed . Also, don't forget our current group therapy AA revamp (stage 3!) is still going strong. Questions? talk to us. 1 April 2008 Do you have your Cloak of Gigglegibbery yet? Check out the Ratical new quest in game. 30 March 2008 Another milestone reached here at EQ2i....congrats and sincere thanks to everyone who helped us hit the 30,000 article mark! 28 March 2008 It's that time of year for the pranks of Bristlebane. Join in by starting this year's Bristlebane Day quests! 23 March 2008 As a reminder, Stage Three of our AA revamp is in progress. Do you have a level 80 adventurer? We could use your help! Questions? talk to us. 14 March 2008 Just a heads up from the Wikia staff about a planned outage for the site, folks. Here's the relevant information: "Hi. We are planning an outage on Monday to upgrade databases when our traffic is typically at its lowest. The site will be down for one hour beginning at 10am UTC on Monday, March 17th (very early morning for the Americas, mid-morning for most of Europe and early evening for much of Asia). Thanks... Johnq@Wikia (talk) 20:25, 14 March 2008 (UTC)" So keep it in mind, folks. '''The site will unavailable from 6am-7am Eastern DST (3am-4am Pacific DST) on Monday, March 17th. No need to panic! 13 March 2008 Don't forget, this year's Brew Day celebrations have begun! Look for the Avatar of Below wandering in Antonica and find out what he's up to! 11 March 2008 Thanks to the work of Chillispike, what we were planning for Stage 2 of the AA project has pretty much been taken care of. So with that, I'd like to announce the opening of Stage 3! There is a lot to read, but only because there is a lot to do. We're going to need as much help as possible with this. 4 March 2008 Gary Gygax, part creator of Dungeons and Dragons, passed from this world today. Here's to hoping he's rolling the big dice on an alternate plane. Natural 20s to you, man. Be well and safe in your new life. LU43 is now live in game! We'd love to have the updated info on the new contested mobs, the new locations of amenities (especially if current POIs in game have changed their names), the spell updates, the persistence timers for the RoK zones, and....well, everything! If you find you have some of this info in hand, please feel free to share with all of EQ2i. 3 March 2008 By popular demand (okay, we begged Uberfuzzy to finish them), subclass userboxes are here. Check out subclass userbox template for the syntax. Now you can proudly proclaim which class you play in game. 28 February 2008 Sometimes it's the little things that get us all excited around here. Check out the Random Musing box at the top of the page. At the right of the yellow box you'll now see a discussion link that leads you to our forums area. Have a Random Musing running around in your head? Suggest it! Important change to EquipInformation: you no longer need to put "all" in the classes field to suppress the massive block of job categories. this applies to things like (most) charms and jewelery that dont have any classes in the window. 27 Feb 2008 Yay news! Wikia has developed yet another new wonderful skin, Monaco. Its live right now, check the skin tab in . We're going to be one of the poster children and help them test it by setting it as our default. We've setup some of the menus already, but we're also taking feedback on what you'd like to see changed. A custom colored skin will be coming soon also. We urge you to try out this new skin and help us help Wikia. * LU43 is coming! Like soon. Its on TEST now, which means theres patch notes up to look at. Remember, its not official till its on live servers, but you can still /drool. Its not quite as Epic as 42, but its got some major changes to your home towns. * Not sure if anyone noticed, but a MAJOR template was overhauled earlier this week, Template:ItemInformation. I gave it a facelift and a much needed code gut. It more closely match the ingame examine windows now (like EquipInformation). We havent noticed any major issues with it so far, but if you find any, or thing of things that need changed, leave us feedback * Its not quite news, but I want to mention that we have not forgoten about the AA revamp. The next stage is coming soon. The epics launching when they did caught us a little off guard with the amount of incoming traffic and new editors. *OH, 1 last thing, I should say something about it, or Kodia will hurt me, we crossed 29k articles! WOO! Good jorb everyone! Keep up the good work. 21 February 2008 Since Erollisi Day is over, we had to come up with another reason to celebrate and by gosh we found one. Everyone please welcome the newest admin at EQ2i, Admin Airlyth. Feb 20 We had a request for a change to a core template come in a while ago. After some long debate (and research), I've finally made the change. Equipment and Items that have no value in icat, will no longer display COMMON. They will still be added to the associated "Common *" categories. This might break some things. We wont know fully for a day or so while the system updates the almost 30k pages we have. If you find something broken, leave me a message or use the "report a problem" button on that page. Feb 17 Whew! What a week. I've been busy, Kodia's been busy, and by looking at the edit stream, so has everyone else! I want to thank everyone for all the work everyone has been doing recording the information on the Epics. As certain ones get finalized and all the data is confirmed, we're going to start moving that information into our normalized templated Quest system, but we're going to keep those timeline pages as launchpads. We're also going to be starting more work on AA's soon, and lots of other goodies in store. Oh, something else I wanna mention, Vahan over at Lootdb.com has put together a very nice table of linkcodes to the various versions of the weapons that everyone seems to ask for ingame, take a look at http://www.lootdb.com/eq2/epics 7 Feb 2008 We know everyone is busy running around trying to find out where their Epics are at, but you know, there's still the whole rest of the wiki that needs lovin' too. We're going to try to take advantage of the influx of L80 people visiting the site, so we're rolling out Stage 1 of the AA revamp. Help if you can. 6 February 2008 We've put in the initial pointers to the Epic Weapon Timelines you all will be submitting soon (thank you in advance!). Start on the player class page and click the "Epic" text after the appropriate class name. No info available? Why not start the page for everyone! GU42 is here! To tide us all over while we wait for it to arrive download, check out the GU42 Video posted on the SOE forums. IMPORTANT NOTE: The video doesn't work with the currently released Firefox version (we're told it works on the most recent beta client), so try running it on Internet Explorer or right-click on the video window and download the .wmv file to play locally. Macintosh users take note as well that you'll likely need to convert the file to a Mac-readable format. 28 January 2008 Less than half a month after we announce the achievement of 27,000 articles on EQ2i, we're back to announce that we now hit the 28,000 mark! Nice work, folks. When we hit 50,000 (we know that's a ways off), what should we do? Hold a party? Announce it on the front page? Give out a special userbox? Talk to us. 23 Jan 2008 It completely slipped my mind, I forgot to let everyone know... we've got a bunch of new Location Userboxes! I was tired of having only some of the US states, so I had a whole set generated and added. Take a look at Userbox for which fields control what colors, and help customize them to your states colors! 15 January 2008 Congratulations, everyone! Despite some major cleanup we've been doing around the wiki, we've managed to break the 27,000 article mark as of today. For those who are interested, check out Wikia's Big Wiki's list. We're consistently in the top 5. Nice work, folks! 12 January 2008 I've got a present for everyone! A new userbox! is for use on your user pages or toon subpages (see my Conj/Sage Lomir for an example of a toon subpage). See Template:User Tradeskill for the example code and variables you need to show off your tradeskill with pride. Enjoy. 10 January 2008 we're trying out a new dynamic news system. With any luck, it should make posting news A LOT easier, which means we'll be posting news more often, so remember to check the front page often. 7 January 2008 We've made some incredible progress in article counts, folks. Thanks for all the hard work. Just prior to RoK's release, we were at 24K. We're now at a little over 26.6K articles and still moving along at full steam. Congratulations and keep up the good work! 2 January 2008 This year will herald a few noticeable changes at EQ2i. The first change will be the beginning of "Group Therapy" or, as some other wikis call them, improvement drives. Group Therapy will target an area of the wiki with little or old information and provide users with a focus for their editing if they've not decided what they wish to edit next. Each Group Therapy session will last for roughly one to two weeks, at which point a new session will be announced. You can make suggestions for the next Group Therapy session by posting your thoughts. So, without further ado, our first Group Therapy session for 2008 will be to clean up the alchemist page. Here are the questions we've been asking: What should be linking here? What shouldn't? Can we shorten the category itself so the actual category information is more prominent, but without losing the useful information in the description? Where's the missing information and who will add it? 1 January 2008 *'The Admins say...' we here at EQ2i want to thank everyone for their hard work in 2007 and hope to see even more great articles flowing in over 2008. We've got a lot of improvements for the site planned for 2008, so stay tuned. We also would like to let you know in advance that Wikia will be upgrading to a newer version of the wiki software on their bigger sites (including us) coming up very soon in January. Some things may break, but we will be working with Wikia staff and techs to resolve things ASAP as they arise. Please file a problem report or leave a note on the Admins talk page as you find things. We will do our best to keep you loyal readers and contributers informed of issues if they arise. Archives Category:News_Archives Category:News_Archives